Hiccup's new Destiny (Ver2)
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: being neglect his own father and beaten by his village as a full time job. Hiccup starts self-harming in order to ease his pain, one day he have his last straw and attempt suicide. Luckily for him, a mysterious hero saves him and gives him something he thought he would never have. Unknown to him, forces from beyond are acting changing all he knows. but why are they after him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 **Hello everybody, it's been a long time since I last published something right?**

* * *

 **(Updated info)**

 **I am FORCED to inform inform that just like before there is a minimum requirement for me to choose a winner.**

 **the conditions are the same as before, however IF nobody vote for any of the candidates, I'll deal with Hiccup love live myself...**

 ***dark glare staring through the words into the voters hearts* chose you candidate, you can vote more than one time now and I want to see at least ONE girl having the most votes. if no one (aside for the ones who already voted) gives me their votes. I will take drastic measures!**

 **to inform you the votes so far have being**

 **Astrid: 0**

 **Heather: 0**

 **Ruffnut: 0**

 **Camicazi: 1**

 **Sabrina: 1**

 **FEM!Toothless: 1  
**

 **you better hurry up before the voting ends. (I need at least on vote per chapter or I'll reduce the time limit)**

 **chapter limit to vote: 24 (we're gonna go for a looooong ride so you can vote without any fear)**

* * *

 **I restarted this story when I noticed that I could have put in much more detail, but due to my tight schedule and lack of examples at the time, I ended up running some key points of the story and now I am sending you a rewrite of what I could have improved . As I said at the last advice, I will reopen the voting pool (since with this rewrite Hiccup and Astrid will not stay together until the voting is completed) the candidates will be (I am reopening the voting pool for this already):**

 **Astrid (for those who want this couple to continue)**

 **Ruffnut (I'm opening up possibilities for any girl from Berk or from outside)**

 **Heather (I don't even need to say, do I?)**

 **Camicaze / Camicazi (I don't know which one is right, but I'm already putting it on the list. I know very little about her, since I never read the books, I didn't even knew she existed until I read some fanfics where she appears)**

 **Sabrina Dragoon (an OC character from a friend named RushAlias, I started to like this girl and decided to give her this chance. here's some info on her:**

 **Background: Born in distant village, she was scratched by a lycanwing , when she started changing into a dragon at night her village chased her off and banished her. Ever since then she has been moving from place to place never finding somewhere to truly call home. She stumbles onto Berk after escaping a capture attempt by Vikings and befriends hiccup. She looks his age, but can be older due to dragon blood and more mature. She is about hiccup's height with black and white hair. Blue eyes that sometimes turn into amber slits when her dragon side acts up. Her figure is similar to Heather and Astrid. her dragon form is a Changewing, she also pretty good fighter, so don't mess with her unless you want to be kicked into submission AND have Changewing's acid melting your butt for messing with her in the bad way**

 **Fem! Toothless (if it's chosen, I'll arrange for Hiccup to turn into a dragon or she into human for this couple to happen)**

* * *

 **Now I'm giving you all a more detailed profile and background story about Cole Hunter, Hiccup's adoptive father**

 **Name: Cole Drake Hunter**

 **Age: 28**

 **Eyes: brownish green**

 **Height: 5 foot, 83 inches**

 **Place of Birth: USA, Malibu**

 **Skin: white slightly tan**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Profession: Ex-military of the Special Operations Agent (A.K.A. Black OPS)**

 **Weapons: Special blades that fuse together into one broad sword with serrated blades**

* * *

 **Background Story**

* * *

 **Serving his country was always his dream, but now? He don't think like that anymore…**

*Heavy breathing*

Cole ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but that's not enough to escape the helicopter tailing him

"There he is!" a soldier said from the helicopter with a

"Don't let him escape!" the pilot yelled

*Heavy breathing* he turn on an alleyway, as the chopper's light come by illuminating the dead end area

"He's not there!" the soldier yelled

"He's there! Look for him!" the pilot said

"How? We can't catch him from up here" the soldier made a point

"Command! Dispatch a ground team immediately, the fugitive had entered an area beyond our reach" the pilot called through the radio

/roger that. return to base and let them resume from here/ was the response

*Heavy breathing*

Cole was hidden behind a few trashcans

'come on think' Cole coached himself mentally to find an exit, so far his only exit was up.

 **Just a few hours ago, Cole was turn into a public enemy of his own country.**

 **all due to the fact he learned about an experiment, one were the government was selecting children to test a special serum to stimulate the body muscular build and reflexes along with making them smarter and more obedient, in a short note: they wished to turn children into perfect soldiers.**

 **Cole couldn't believe his own people were doing something as inhuman as this, so he destroyed what he could of this experiment and make a run with the last sample of this serum to try and make an antidote to free the already converted children.**

*Heavy breathing*…

Cole arrived at the third floor and was immediately met with a soldier, of his old squad but now his enemy…

"How could you" his old teammate said with venom "Of all the people, why you? answer me Hunter! why you sided with the enemy?" his said raising his gun and firing six bullets against his old squad commander

Cole saw the bullets almost in slow motion, whenever for the adrenaline in his blood or some sort of reflex he saw the bullets coming and avoided being shot by five of them but the last hit his right shoulder, spilling blood as it tears a hole in his shoulder on a matter of seconds

"Urgh!" Cole felt the stinging pain exploding from his shoulder through his system, but instead of falling to his knees, he charged against his former squad mate and tackled him on the railing floor, giving him a few hard punches that knocked him unconscious

"THERE HE IS!" a soldier on floor above him yelled to his teammate on the other building at the left side

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! CALL THE OTHERS!" the other soldier said and jumped, grabbing the railing to not fall and stood in front of the former commander "To think that one day you were one of the most noble and good soldier to ever serve and protect this country; it's like living a nightmare!" the soldier barked with venom as he unsheathed his combat knife

'you have no idea...' Cole thought to himself, grabbing the unconscious soldier's knife he stood to his feet "*heavy breathing*..."

"..." the soldier looked to him for a second, almost like thinking that perhaps, just perhaps, he was fighting the wrong man "What? no classic speech 'I'm innocent' or perhaps 'you got it-"

"LIKE THE LIVING HELL YOU WOULD BELIEVE ME!" Cole snapped, he was already called traitor, he saw what his people government were like under the table, his friends were turned against him and this guy that never knew him just wanted to mock him for what? self-pleasure? fun? he decided he didn't care about it, nor anything the government was capable of doing to make everyone see him as a criminal

"... you're right, I wouldn't believe you" the soldier said and rushed forward, aim for Cole's wounded shoulder

Cole expected this, but instead of dodging he just let his body fall, forcing him to his knees. when the soldier saw what he was really planning to do, it was already too late; Cole's lower stance, allowed him to strike his opponent's knees, leaving a superficial cut in both the thighs of his legs. he threw a uppercut on the other military's jaw sending him upwards, hitting the railing above him knocking the soldier unconscious. Cole glanced at the last soldier, who was at the stairs with his gun aimed at his head (but the man was shaking violently)

"Why?" the soldier asked, he appeared to be on verge of tears

it was nerve wracking to all of his team to be forced to hunt him, they all admired him for he was always there to save them and even would argue against his superiors when they decide to leave someone behind to die, and now they were hunting the very man that always stood up for them, as a traitor

"I am the one to ask" Cole said calmly, but he was wounded that his team has been used against him "You would never believe me. A soldier protects his nation and his people and what I did looks like treason, so no need to know more, right?" Cole stated coldly

"I have called the others, at anytime soon now they will be arriving here and you will be judged fairly if you-" the soldier tried to convince Cole to surrender himself, so to receive a trial and his destiny be decided

"Pull the trigger" Cole ordered coldly, he knew the gun was pointed towards his head, but he didn't cared if he died in the hands of his team

the soldier shaked even more violently and was now crying, for him and everyone in his team Cole was like a brother and a father to most, since he trained all of them and seeing him as traitor was difficult due to this. He was a hero for everyone in his team and most of the military, killing him would be almost impossible for this all.

Cole noticed how his ex-teammate was divided, so he charges forward to ease his choice. No sooner than the moment he stepped forward, the soldier pulled the trigger

*Bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

"... I am disappointed" Cole said before delivering a hard punch that knocked his old squad member

The moment the soldier shot, he did so with his eyes closed missing all the shots. Cole didn't just punched them out of rage or hurt, he knew they were following orders; he did it because he was going to resolve this mess all by himself so to not make his entire squad be branded as traitors for something he did. Cole knew he had very little time so he just kept going up despite the pain in his shoulder, while he pressed the wound with a piece of cloth he ripped from one of the other soldiers to prevent it from bleeding more.

*Heavy breathing*…

Cole arrived at the seventh floor of the building he was climbing, when suddenly the window behind him opened and two pairs of hands came from it grabbing him, with a rag over his mouth, filled with chloroform, sedating him.

A squad of soldiers arrive at the same location a few minutes later

"He's not here. Fan out search the perimeter" the leader ordered

Not noticing the few blood dots on the railing or three eyes inside the room staring through his very soul and been engulfed by the shadows

 **A few hours later**

"*gasp*… *heavy breathing*"

Cole woke up tangled to a chair by handcuffs and a rope around his arms

He looks frenetically around trying to remember where he was, but so far nothing was like any interrogation room he ever have been in before; the room was wide and the only illumination was a light bulb above him for about four or five feet height and another thing he noticed were his clothes have been changed, but he didn't recognize these clothes, they didn't look like anything he ever saw before, another thing he noticed was that his wound was now healed and there was no more pain or even a scar almost as if he never have being shot begin with

"Remain calm" said a voice

At the sound Cole's head snapped in its direction, a figure came from the shadows…

"What the… what the heck is you?"

Cole asked looking at the being before him

It was humanoid, with one eye iris being red and the other was golden, but the feet were a strange mixture of human feet and (either chicken, or another) type of bird's clawed feet, that Cole wasn't recognizing at the moment. Next it were the cloth- no armor, it was wearing an armor cloth-like of pure red with blue and white highlights, creating a strange contrast that reminded one of feathers and/or scales. Then there were the wings, no literally WINGS!, real and actual wings coming out of its back, for a moment Cole thought that he was dead but notice the feathers colors, instead of white they were golden and a had a little bit of faint red. The last was its face, it was human, but he had a rag wrapped around its left eye and a helmet that resembles a bird he couldn't place a finger at what type of bird it was

"Fenix" it said

Cole just looked at it puzzled

"My name is Fenix" it introduced itself "and that is my brother: Dragon" it said pointing to the other direction where there was another creature standing, but this one was different from Fenix

This creature was tan and its armor resembled a dragon, as well as the helmet it was wearing. But the armor's colors were dark green and black, its feet looked more human, but the hands were another story; the hands were covered with scales and there were claws where it was supposed to have nails. It also have wings but its wings were more like a strange mixture of bat wings with scales covering them, like they were ACTUAL dragon wings. (Cole would've laughed of the two people close to him right now, if he wasn't wrapped at a chair), this one have both eyes and one (left) was white and it's pupil was slit and the other (right) was brown and normal and it have a tail, a dragon tail with tailfins and blades at the end of the tailfins.

"Before you assume anything" Fenix said, getting Cole's attention back "We need your help and in exchange for it we will help you"

Cole was about to ask what he meant, but was beat by Dragon "We know what you did. You saved uncountable children from been used as bioweapons. Alone you don't stand a chance, but with our help you may even save those that were already turned"

"As my brother said we can help" Fenix said "We can make the antidote for the serum, actually after we brought you here. I've started making it"

That made Cole's hope of saving those children raise up, but he knew they wanted something in return, but something was a little off there

"What's the catch?" Cole asked

Both the creatures looked at each other, as if silently discussing if they should tell him or not. Both nod to one another and Dragon walked closer to Cole, using his tail as a stool, he sit up in front of Cole looking straight into his soul

"Your name is Cole Drake Hunter; you're the son of Hermes Furious Hunter and Cassandra Heather Drake. you were born on Los Robles Hospital & Medical Center of Malibu. your mother, a kind and gently person who loved and love you no matter what they say about you; your father, a practical yet good hearted man, but also the type that would rip off the teeth of whoever bad mouth you in front of him, your mother or both with a single punch."

This scared Cole, how that creature knew so much about him? and how the heck he knew what he father always did whenever someone crossed the line of respect with him? although it was quite funny since it always made him remember when a idiot, yet armed, drunk man thought he could bad mouth his mother in front of his father and himself, just because he had a gun, only to end up with his father's fist breaking his jaw in the half (seriously, piss his father off and you will be going home jawless)

"your mother treated you as a sweet little fragile thing until you were at the age of seven, for your father took you on a camping trip and you got lost, but survived an entire week in a dense forest filled with wolfs and a wild bear, much far from where your father took you, how you got so far, it's still a mystery to everyone."

Truth… even to this day, he don't know how and why he was capable of surviving for so long, when he didn't have any experience in that area. the only thing he remembered was hearing a whispering like voice whenever he was in danger or was about to eat something venomous. that voice, thought, wasn't scary, only… strangely… familiar

"when you were at the fourth grade you saw a child, a girl, from the third getting bullied by four thirteen years old, they said nobody liked her and that made you snap, putting you into a frenzy of punches and kicks towards the them. but still they beat, hence for the difference of numbers, but when the director caught you and the other boys kicking you, spitting and bad mouthing both you and the girl, you said the director would caught them redhanded and when they said he was a old stupid deaf ear man that wouldn't even hear the third world war happening right in front of his office, said director made himself acknowledged by the bullies who were more than terrified to be caught by him and learning that he was there when they started aggressing you and the girl."

ok… if before he was scared, now he was terrified; how they knew so much about him, that wasn't even registered on any kind of document

"she was called Miranda, you stayed near her for some time to prevent the bullies from picking at her again but without noticing or acknowledging you started getting a crush on her and so did she, but you two were separated when your parents moved to Chicago because of their jobs. three years later you were living with them at New York and met her on the school, which surprisingly was where you two where going to study, together again."

"she grew more beautiful and striking than before and no sooner than a week you two were together as couple, making you a target to the football team's captain and her a target to the cheerleader's captain, but you both got out of that without much trouble. When you two graduated from high school you decided to become a military and she decided to be a veterinarian since she loved animals almost as much as she loved you, two years after that you two got married. when you were 24, she called you saying she was pregnant, that was great for you two, you both wanted to be parents and this was the perfect opportunity for you to have a child. you made your point be taken by your superiors that you were going to stay with you wife until the child was old enough for you to put it at daycare"

Cole smiled at that, it was true he wanted to be a father and he and Miranda loved each other some much that they knew how great they would be for their child, but...

"But… when she was six months along you two were enjoying the vacations, a terrorist group attacked the place you two were at and during the chaos one of them grabbed her, not caring if she was pregnant and shoot her from the bottom of her spine to her head. that enraged you to the point you attacked the man and his group, you killed all except the man who killed her for you had a far most worst punishment for him; you cutted all of his skin with a red hot knife and hanged him upside down in a square with several caged crows that haven't eaten for days and seeing that man in raw meat and all tied up, they attacked him and left nothing behind their frenzy. you changed after that took care of all and any homeless child you found and gave them proper homes."

Dragon said, scaring the daylight out of Cole, how he knew what he did-

"We can magical powers Cole Hunter, that's how we know all about you and that is why we chose you, because you are the more likely to do this without thinking of a monetary profit reward and you would take care of any child in the memory of your wife and unborn child" Fenix said looking extremely serious

"Why would you need me if you-" Cole tried to ask

"We can't go there; it would be more dangerous if we went, we could even start an apocalypse" Dragon stated "We are going to send you back in time" he added

"WHAT?!" Cole yelled the top of his lungs

"We know it is a shocking thing, but if we go back in time, we can disrupt the very fabric of existence. Since we are made of pure energy in a corporeal form and the fabric of existence is very thin when you get near its borders, one of them being time, the others are: Reality, Substance, Space and a few others that mankind is yet to discover" Fenix explained

Cole was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that powerful being **couldn't** go back in time for the simple fact of being powerful, it was laughable

"Even you don't agree on helping us, we'll release you and help you save the children" Dragon said in a serious tone that left no room for arguing on if that was actually true or not

"*sigh*… I can't believe I'm saying this…" Cole murmured under his breath "What's the mission?" he asked serious

"You will be acting as the father of a certain boy; he is from the Viking era" Fenix said, undoing the knots in the ropes while his brother was unlocking the handcuffs

"What's his name?" Cole said already regretting accepting this job, but what choice he have? They could help him and he even didn't knew what they would do if he said no

"According to the Viking naming standard; the boy is called Hiccup, for being born weak and small" Dragon said seriously

That name was familiar to Cole but he didn't remembered where he heard it before

"We already changed your clothes into something more suitable for the era" Fenix said gesturing to Cole

True, his clothes were different, instead of the Special Operations Unit uniform he was wearing before, now he was using a red tunic with a fur coat that had coattails, brown trousers and a pair of leather made boots

"Also, even though it is a universal knowledge, do not under any possible or impossible circumstance tell you are from the future. Secondly, we may not be capable of going to the past ourselves but we will maintain contact with you" Fenix added

Cole wasn't getting in terms with the idea of travelling, God knows how long in the past, just to pretend to be the father of a boy he never saw and probably would end up leaving after finishing the job

"You know why we want you to go back in time, for a boy you probably never will see again?" Dragon asked "This boy is mistreated by his actual father and his entire village; day after day the beat him, call him names and say that they would be better if he wasn't even born, but on top of that: his so called father know of all of this and don't do a damn think about it!"

That made Cole's blood boil; his own father turned his back on him? That's inhuman; no one in their right mind would neglect their child

"Here" Fenix said handing to Cole a vial filled with a yellowish liquid "One of the borders we told you about before was Life, and as such we cannot change your body structure as we wish, but we can enhance you to have the era's natural strength and increase your natural attributes"

Cole looked to him weirdly, not understanding what he was saying

"*Sigh* Compared to the Vikings that live in that era, you're weak and that would be so bad for you, also to give you a upper hand while defending yourself against some of the era's most dangerous creatures and the most strongest humans that ever lived" Dragon explained "Plus, after drinking that one, swallow this up" he put in Cole's hand another vial with a green liquid

"*sigh* if I don't do it?" Cole risked asking

"That's your choice, also you can turn back in the job at any second before we send you, but we'll still be helping you" Dragon said

"It is our job to save lives, so helping you would be saving you" Fenix added

Cole contemplated his options: he could refuse to help them and still have their aid in his mission or he could go with this and help the poor kid

"*sigh*… I hate myself more than anything right now" Cole said and drunk the yellowish substance, a few seconds later his body started feeling strange

His arms begin to get more and more muscular; his chest became more and more robust, his eyes started to burn and water. His vision changed; he could see shapes in the dark, but that was all he could see and the light above him was a little weaker and he could see behind the light bulb without being blind by it.

Then he took the second vial and drunk its content in a single swig, that's when he regretted doing that more than anything else; his body started burning and itching like he was been eaten alive and burning alive at the same time. He held his head tightly in his hands trying to ease an infernal pain that was throbbing through his head.

When these sensations passed, he fell on his knees, breathing heavily and not seeing or hearing correctly until two pairs of hands helped him up

"The yellow substance was to enhances your body's natural attributes such as speed, agility and so on as well as give you a few 'upgrades'" Dragon said while holding Cole with his hand under his shoulder "The green one was to allow you to speak, read, write and understand any form of communication of the era"

"Help me bring him to the table" Fenix said helping his brother

They placed Cole on the table, then both proceed with taking a few medical checkups on him to make sure he wasn't ill for the sudden change or anything. After Fenix confirmed he suffered no damage other than the pain of the change and was fine, that until Dragon punched him in the face out of nowhere

"I gonna sum it for you to understand why you took that punch. One: ARE YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF, YOU DAMN IDIOTIC AIRHEAD?" he yelled his question "Second: could you wait for like one minute after drinking a liquid that changes your body before you drink another? It could have killed you, with how close it was the time you drank both.*sigh*"

After his little outburst, Dragon apologized and gave Cole a quick warm up training on how he was supposed to fight in that era. Fenix came a little later and gave Cole a pair of identical swords; they both have serrated blades and were filled with draws of dragons, bird and strange symbols Cole couldn't place a finger on, there was also a hilt of a sword that was missing its blade

"This handle belongs to these two swords" Fenix said and joined both swords in the handle, making them merge into a broadsword that have a more serrated blade that the twin blades of before "they can be joined together in this handle to make a broader and sharper blade. It is a reliquary of our people; we don't know the extension of its power for it is older than any of us. We trust you with this, Cole Hunter, are you sure; you are capable of doing this mission we are giving you?"

Cole looked at the blade; it was shining, like it was artisanal and not an actual weapon, his reflection was on it, showing his doubts, his worries, his fears of the choice he was about to made.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the handle of the broadsword, lifting it with relative ease, given his new strength and how weirdly light the blade felt in his hand (given the fact the sword's blade was his height and its length was about the size of a human body).

"Let's do this" it was Cole's answer

Both winged men moved a few feet away from him and started chanting in a strange language, all the while glowing markings start to appear on the ground writing in a strange dialect. Then the siblings raised their hands and flames alighted in them, making the glowing marks to raise from the ground into the air. voices started echoing in the room, words started appearing out of nowhere turning themselves into images, showing a boy, no older than seven years old crying and the images changed into other situations where this boy was either being abused or crying. Cole closed his eyes, as they stopped chanting and the flames in the hands of two winged brothers went out, and he felt his body been pressured by all sides and a sudden rush of speed; when the spell was done, the two brother fell to their knees, panting and sweating

"Well… *breathe* now it's all up to him" Dragon said looking to his brother

Nodding Fenix raised to his feet and helped his brother up "Let's finish the antidote and save as many children as well can"

Dragon nod and they both went through the door of the room

* * *

 **I want this story to have some kind of interaction with the public, so that's why I brought up the contest, and no I want you to help me make this story though so please help me out on this, since this story will also be YOUR story whenever you help me with it**

* * *

 **Well for now that's that, for now**

 _ **FenixX13… logging out**_


	2. The OCs power level

**Hi everyone, sorry to bother you with this non-chapter, but I believe most everyone is thinking how powerful can Fenix, Dragon, Venom and Cole be (since he received some boosts from Fenix & Dragon) (the magic powers he had in the previous version will still be there. thank you!)**

 **I was reading a few mangas (Japanese comics) about RPG worlds and it gave me an idea as to how to show you all just how powerful these characters are (these informations will be totally reliving on the previous version of the story)**

 **the highest level it can be achieved by the standards is 400**

 **so let's start by the two first super powerful beings that appeared in the story**

* * *

 **Name: Fenix**

 **Level: 300**

 **ATK: 25000**

 **DEF 25900**

* * *

 **Name: Dragon**

 **Level: 289**

 **ATK: 19500**

 **DEF: 15500**

* * *

 **Now the human enhanced**

 **Name: Cole Drake Hunter**

 **Level: 45**

 **ATK: 120 (his strength is higher than Stoick's thanks to the enhance)**

 **DEF: 200**

* * *

 **Now the villain**

 **Name: Venom**

 **Level: 400**

 **ATK: 50000**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **he's quite the system cheater, right?**

* * *

 **(since I'm not familiar with these systems I'm just putting some basic information regarding the characters)**


	3. warning

**WARNING**

 **It seens that EVERYONE keeps asking me for the pairing of Hiccup's new Destiny V2 in EVERY SINGLE OTHER STORY I WROTE**

 ***inhales***

...

...

...

...

...

please... just. stop

stop that already.

I don't know how it is with other authors but with me, that is really disturbing, not as something I dislike, but as something that makes it seen like only one of my stories is good and all the others are trash.

please. if you want that bad to make a voting for HND V2. then I'll open another poll poll for you all, this time for all of you to the joy of your hearts.

it will be in my profile page.

here is the link: u/5194716/


End file.
